Imagination Island
Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island, also known as Barney's Imagination Island, was an NBC prime-time special that aired on April 24, 1994. The video release of the special came out in October 1994. On April 13th, 2010, Imagination Island was rereleased on DVD, six years after the previous DVD rerelease in 2004. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's mom reads them a story about a mystical place called Imagination Island. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Derek, Shawn, B.J., and Baby Bop. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the kids go explore the island and meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing, after watching Tosha share her necklace for the machine to work. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and, after everyone leaves, supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Cast * Barney (Bob West (voice), David Joyner (costume)) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Baby Bop (Julie Johnson/Carol Farabee (voice), Jeff Ayers (costume)) * B.J. (Patty Wirtz (voice), Jeff Brooks (costume)) * Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) * Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) * Tosha's Dad (Cameo) (David J. Courtney) Songs Asterisks indicate songs that debuted during this video # Just Imagine # Sea Medley: (Sailing, Sailing, Row Row Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, & A Sailor Went To Sea Sea Sea) # That's What an Island Is* # Jungle Adventure # Tinkerputt's Song* # If You're Happy and You Know It # Just Imagine (reprise) # It's Good to Be Home Barney's Imagination Island Previews (Re-releases) 1994 Opening #Macrovision Warning #Light Blue FBI Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper #Barney Home Video Logo (1992) #Imagination Island Intro Closing #Barney Live in New York City Preview #Barney Books Promo 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) #Were Dancing With Wags The Dog Music Video #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney's Buddies Club Promo #Sing and Dance With Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Bumper #Imagination Island Intro Closing #Lets Play School Preview #Walk Around the Block With Barney Preview #What A World We Share Preview #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Trivia *"I Love You" wasn't sung in this video, due to a lawsuit over the song occurring at the time. It also wasn't sung in Barney Live in New York City for the exact same reason. The song also wasn't sung in Rock with Barney (however, it was heard as an underscore when Barney came to life, and at the end) or Best Fairy Tales (for unknown reasons). Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 didn't contain the song due to the lawsuit. *This is the first Barney video not to feature the Barney Theme Song. *This is also the first and only Barney video not to feature either of Barney's "theme" songs (Barney Theme Song and I Love You). *The video and DVD versions both claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. *Professor Tinkerputt would later return for the live stage show Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, B.J. and the audience his new toy factory. *This was the second episode that did not take place at the school, the first time was in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure *Some of the songs featured in the special are included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sea Medley, Tinkerputt's Song, Jungle Adventure, and then the reprise of Just Imagine. *Last time to have Derek appear with Shawn and Baby Bop. *The credits' runtime of one minute on this video is the same as the regular TV series, Barney & Friends. However, the music played over the credits is different. *This group (Min, Tosha, Derek and Shawn) also appeared in "May I Help You?". *This is the second-to-last appearence of Derek. He will return with Tina in the Season 3 episode On the Move. *Something didn't happen to the Barney doll before he came to life. Tosha & Min were pillow fighting until Tosha threw the small pillow on Barney's arm and almost knocked him off the part of the window and then Tosha laughs a bit & apologized. *This was the tenth time something was sped up. It was when Baby Bop rushed from the ship's steering wheel back to where she started to come out of because of a BIG storm. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 2 Videos